


Control and Love Me

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Denmark, Boyfriends, Consent given later on, DenNor, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, M/M, Missionary Position, My 100th fanfic, Nerd Denmark, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm, Orgasming together, Pillow Talk, Punk Norway, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Slightly non-con, Softcore Porn, Somnophilia, Starts hard and then gets lighter, Top Norway, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Norway gets frisky with Denmark while he's sleeping, getting ready to surprise him with some hardcore loving. However, it may not have been the type of love that Denmark wanted, resulting in a softer, more tender night with the two.





	Control and Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fic! Yayyyyy!! <3  
> This piece was part of a much longer, multipairing hetalia fanfiction, and I thought it deserved its own fanfic.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I hope you enjoy <3

Lukas smirked as he approached Mathias’ house, key in hand and sex toys in his bag. Lukas snuck up to the door and unlocked it as quietly as he could before sneaking in, discarding his shoes and going straight up to Mathias’ bedroom. Mathias was laying on his bed, sleeping, wearing a t-shirt and very short-shorts, nothing like what the nerdy workaholic usually wore at work.  
Lukas took a moment to just look at Mathias’ sleeping body. Sure, Mathias was adorable but Lukas was really excited by Mathias’ innocence at the moment. Mathias, unaware that Lukas was in his room, rolled over to hug his pillow and made the cutest happy moan in his sleep. Lukas bit his lip and tried to think of the best way to surprise Mathias. Would he touch him with or without his clothes? Just how much could he do before the nerd awoke to his boyfriend pounding him?  
Lukas smirked, and decided to go all out. Lukas carefully moved to the bed with his bag, unpacking the items on the nightstand before turning his attention to Mathias. Lukas decided to tease Mathias gently while he slept, moving his hands to touch Mathias’ chest lightly and slowly traced his hands down to Mathias’ shorts.  
Mathias whined from the touch, “Mmmm….” His face showed signs of discomfort, but he didn't move too much from where he was. Lukas smirked and carefully slipped his hands inside Mathias’ boxers, looking for a better reaction.   
Mathias’ face scrunched and he moaned, “Aaaaah…” He tried to close his legs as he slept. Lukas chuckled lightly before ghosting a touch over Mathias’ vital regions, and lightly prying Mathias’ legs open so he could feel him better. Since the nerd couldn’t close his legs, he began to lightly roll his hips to make friction. Lukas continued to touch Mathias as he carefully pulled off the nerd’s shorts, trying not to wake him.   
Mathias shivered a little as the shorts came off, and hugged his pillow tighter. The punk smiled, coming up with a plan. Lukas reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the furry handcuffs. The punk nudged Mathias to move enough for him to handcuff Mathias’ hands to the bed. Mathias winced at the sound of the handcuffs clicking but Lukas let go for a few moments for him to fall back asleep. Once Lukas had Mathias’ hands both handcuffed to the bed, he moved to sit between Mathias’ legs. Lukas chuckled and began to pump Mathias’ member, not caring if he woke him at this point.  
Mathias began to blush in his sleep and moan, “Oh….mmmmmm...mmmm...ah…” Lukas smirked and pumped faster, squeezing a little tighter.  
Mathias gasped and opened his eyes, realizing what was happening, “Oh...oh...uh...uuuuh...L-Lukas...LUKAS!”   
Lukas smirked and purred, “Nice to see you awake, Mathias~”  
Mathias blushed deeply and tried asking, “W-What are you...AAAAAH!!!”  
Lukas chuckled and asked, “Ready to cum for me already?~” Mathias couldn’t speak coherently at the moment, he was already hard and Lukas was showing no mercy to his member.   
Lukas continued his work on Mathias until the nerd was close to his release, teasing him, “Ah, ah, ah~ Not yet~”  
Mathias was red and stuttering, “L-Lukas...I-I..ah...I-I have to...aaaah...it hurts…”   
Lukas waved his finger and teased, “We aren’t finished playing yet~” Lukas reached to the nightstand and showed Mathias’ some nipple clamps. “What do you say we have a little more fun first?~” Mathias looked teary eyed at his boyfriend but he nodded. Lukas attached the clamps to Mathias and sat back looking pleased at the scene.  
Mathias’ eyes were watering, “L-Lukas…”  
Lukas chuckled, “Awe, poor little Mathias can’t handle it?~ Maybe I’ll just leave you to squirm for a few minutes~”  
His eyes widened, “No! ...L-Lukas...ah...please…”   
Lukas crawled on his hands and knees over Mathias, Lukas’ lips just out of reach for Mathias, “Beg.”   
Mathias begged, “Lukas...I-I-’m...ah..p-please...l-let me...cum...ah!”  
Lukas leaned back and took off his shirt and teased, “The more you beg, the more clothes I’ll take off Mathias~”  
Mathias continued, his breath shaking, “P-Please...L-Lukas...I need -y-you...I need you…”  
Lukas slowly took off his pants, watching as Mathias squirmed, “Once more~ then I’ll give you what you want~”  
Mathias gasped loudly, “L-Lukas...I need you...I-I w-...aaaaah...want...you...now...please, o-oh god.”  
Lukas pulled off his boxers and leaned over Mathias, smirking, “Now scream, baby.” Lukas roughly and quickly pushed and pulled himself out of Mathias. Mathias screamed loudly, not in pleasure but in pain and desperation for release. He took deep, uneven breaths immediately after. trying to catch his breath. Lukas thrust in and out of Mathias, clawing slightly at the sheets beneath Mathias. Mathias groaned and screamed under Mathias. It hurt a lot, causing him to bleed and him to cry. Lukas slowed down slightly to wipe Mathias’ tears.   
Mathias cried out, “L-Lukas! S-Stop...p-please...stop…”   
Lukas pulled out of Mathias and stopped as he realized what he had been doing, “Mathias?” Mathias was in tears and struggled against the handcuffs he was in, unable to form words. “Mathias… do you...need me to take off the handcuffs?” Mathias nodded and looked at Lukas with pleading eyes. Lukas took the key off the nightstand and took off the handcuffs, throwing them somewhere.  
Mathias struggled to sit up and hug Lukas, “Lukas...L-Lukas...o-ow…”  
Lukas said, “Hold on.” Lukas took off the clamps and hugged Mathias, “I’m so sorry, Mathias...I thought...you’d enjoy it...”  
Mathias sniffled, “I-I...I wish you waited...till...I-I could enjoy them...with you.”  
Lukas pet Mathias’ hair, “I’m sorry, I-I was excited and Berwald challenged me… I’m sorry.”  
Mathias told him and a moment of hugging him, “D-Do it...gentler...and...no more toys.” The punk nodded and kissed Mathias softly. Mathias kissed back, still trying to stop crying but feeling a lot better and more in control.  
Lukas kissed Mathias’ cheeks and down his neck, gently. “I’ll be more gentle.” Mathias nodded and held Lukas close to him. Lukas lightly kissed Mathias’ neck and shoulder before asking, “Are you ready?” Mathias nodded and shakily tried to lie down, still in some pain. Lukas held Mathias hips and slowly pushed in, trying not to hurt him. Mathias still grunted, as he was still sore, but made no effort to stop his lover. Lukas thrust in and out slower than normal to make sure Mathias was okay before speeding up.  
Mathias gasped after a few moments, “Oh...Oh~! L-Lukas!! Yes!!” Lukas smirked and took Mathias’ moans as a chance to speed up and kiss Mathias. Mathias kissed back as hard as he could and clenched the sheets. Lukas broke his kiss with Mathias and lightly bit into Mathias’ neck. Mathias clawed into Lukas’ back as he arched, the skin of his neck breaking and causing blood to show.   
Lukas moaned as he kissed the blood off of Mathias’ neck, “M-Mathias… ngh!” Lukas came and that caused Mathias to scream and come right after. Lukas continued to nip at him, even afterwards. Once Lukas was satisfied with the amount of blood he looked Mathias in the eyes, “Mathias…” Lukas laid down on top of his lover and hugged him tight.   
“Mmmm?” Mathias pet his lover’s hair gently.  
Lukas stayed silent for a little bit before murmuring, “I’m sorry…”  
Mathias hugged his head to his chest, saying, “It’s okay. I still love you.”  
Lukas nuzzled Mathias’ chest, “I’m still sorry and I love you so much. Please don’t end our relationship.” Mathias kissed him on the head and continued to pet his hair and hum.   
Lukas yawned before promising, “I’ll wake you up next time.” Mathias made an agreeing noise before saying, “Go to sleep, love.”  
Lukas chuckled and said sleepily, “Okay, I’ll take orders this one time…” True to his word Lukas fell asleep only a few minutes later.


End file.
